


Dry Your Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes

"Janette..."

Kristina was chasing her already and she had spun, all but pushing Kristina away. 

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

Kristina had pushed her way in all the same, shutting and locking the door behind them, her touch light against Janette's cheek, brushing away her tears. 

"Kris..."

"Janette."

Kristina's smile is soft as she moves, finally, to kiss the other woman, letting Janette have control when she finally decides to take it. This is all just another day, another broken heart.


End file.
